A New Betrayal- Prologue
by Chesta's Little Sis
Summary: Ummm... This is a really bad fanfiction, and I mean it people!! It is centered around Zaibach and in later chapters Hitome will be a bad person!!! Centered around Dilandau and a new character. Please reveiw, flame, whatever! First fic! Bye-Bye!


(A/N: I am using the U.s. Military thingy for this, so Folken is better than a general, Dilandau would be a lieutenant general and Kirana would be a brigadier general. If you want to figure out how high the ranks are, look in your dictionary, start at Second Lieutenant and go up from there. Remember to write all the ranks down. Or you can just e-mail me at chestas_little_sis@hotmail.com! )  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, a bunch of other people do. I only own Caleb, Kirana and Laserus.  
  
  
A New Betrayal  
Prologue  
  
  
"Gatti. Get Kirana Lankiri over here. I need here to take care of something. She should be in the training hall with Folken." Dilandau said. His cold eyes were fixed on a note in his hands.   
  
"Yes sir." Gatti murmured bowing his head down and walking out the door. As soon as he stepped outside Chesta, Miguel and Guimel practically ran him over  
  
"Its time for lunch Gatti, come on." Chesta said continuing towards the mess hall.   
  
"What did Lord Dilandau say?" He said, looking at Gatti inquiringly. Miguel and Guimel's heads poked out from behind him.  
  
" I have to go tell Kirana to get her butt over here." Gatti said, already walking down the hall.   
  
"Who's Kirana?" Miguel asked Chesta.   
  
"She's new. Her name is actually supposed to be said, Lady Kirana Lankiri. Do not talk about a lady that way Gatti." Chesta replied, saying the last bit a tad bit louder, making sure Gatti could here. But he was already down and past the next corner.   
  
Gatti swung open the door to the training hall, and immediately walked toward the sound of two rapiers clanging. When Gatti got there he saw Folken standing next to a girl coaching her on where to move next. Her rapier swept in and out of the opponents line of attack.   
  
"Uh. Ow. That really hurt Caleb. Excuse me Lord Folken, may I go to get this cut treated by a medic?" The girl sitting on the floor asked.   
  
"Come on Kir! The cut's not that deep. Just one more bout, then you can go be treated by your wonderful medic's." The boy, probably Caleb, said in a drawling voice.   
  
"Shut up Caleb. You just want to win. OK. I will go for another round. Then you will have to go to the medic's." The girl said, picking herself up off of the ground. She grabbed the rapier by her side and pointed it between Caleb's eyes. "You shall die in this battle, Sir Caleb. You will wish you never heard the name Kirana Lankiri." She murmured, her voice only hearable to Gatti, who by now was standing at the edge of the blue mat, but far enough away from the two so that he would not be hit.   
  
Kirana's eyes flashed. A blood red color seemed to come into them. Caleb slowly moved closer to Kirana, whose rapier was now by her side. He suddenly lashed out of her, the blade of his rapier hitting her arm. The blow clearly haed been miscalculated. A streak of blood appeared on her dark green uniform. She reacted by hitting him with the point of her rapier in the stomach. Caleb keeled over, clearly in pain.   
  
"I was supposed to beat you, you slobbering good-for-nothing-"  
  
"Caleb stop. This bout will end know. Kirana, don't do that again if there is no need. Caleb, you may go to the medics. Kirana, I think he is here to see you." Folken said, jabbing his thumb towards Gatti's position by the mat. Kirana walked over to Gatti, limping. "Well, what do you want? Surely it's important enough to tell me know, and not tomorrow."   
  
"Lord Dilandau Albatou wishes to see you in his sitting room. Do you wish me to take me there?" Gatti said, his eyes focusing on the girl's many cut's.   
  
"I wish for you to take me to him. Now." She was clearly in need of a medic when she said this.  
  
"Do you want any help? Lady Kirana, do you require assistance?"   
  
"No Gatti, I do not need assistance. I will not appear weak in Lord Dilandau's eyes. That will be the last time you will ask me that. Understood? Good. Now lead me." A small puddle of blood appeared on the floor. Kirana glared at it. The eyes she had when she looked back up at Gatti were so terrifying that he cringed a little. They looked almost like Dilandau's. "Do not appear weak in front of me Gatti. I despise weak people. I do not believe you would want me for an enemy."   
  
So Gatti led Kirana through the winding halls of the Viole, to Lord Dilandau's sitting room. The first thought that came to her mind was Gothic. After her eye's adjusted though, she could tell that the lights had only been dimmed down.   
  
"Lady Kirana, I need you to do something for me." Dilandau stood up, and then walked over to her, while taking account of her cuts. Then he noticed that Gatti was standing a little away from her, ready to catch her if she fell. It seemed Gatti thought she was a damsel in distress, all cut up and having to talk to the ever-fearing Dilandau Albatou.   
  
"Gatti, you may leave. I wish to address Lady Kirana about her task alone." Gatti quickly left. Dilandau walked even closer to Kirana, leaned over to her and put a hand to her head.   
  
" You know, Lady Kirana, you shouldn't overwork yourself that way. It's bad for someone your age." Dilandau said sarcastically, and then lowered his hand.  
  
"You're only 15 yourself." She retorted in a taunting voice.   
  
"It does not matter if I am only 15. I am still your superior," Dilandau eyes flashed in a murderous glare. "My age is not the point. The point is that I need for you to find some young people for me. I need to increase the ranks of the Dragonslayers quickely, for the entire planet of Gaea is to hard to cover for only 14 people, I've noticed."  
  
"Really, I only thought you realized the scar on your face marred your wonderful beauty. Don't even try to hit me," she said, glancing at his hand witch had started to twitch, "I'll have you demoted to Second Lieutenant."  
  
"You can not do that."  
  
"Would you like to see me try? I'll go get Lord Folken if you even raise that hand."  
  
"What if I raise the other?"  
  
"A common infantry soldier. I do not want those scar germs on my face."  
  
"Strategos would not listen to you, you're only a Brigadier General. He would never listen to someone at your rank."  
  
"Want to find out?"  
  
"No. We're getting away from the point. Will you do this task for me?" Dilandau's hand was twitching very violently now.  
  
"Sure. It will give me something to do. Laserus needs to get some exercise done anyway."  
  
"Don't talk about it so carelessly. These choices you make may seal Zaibach's fate."  
  
"You will give me my space on who I choose, won't you? I do not want any, or very little of your opinion when I hand them over to you, will you?"  
  
"Just get the new people. That's all I want."  
  
"Yeah, you want that and for your scar to go away. You do know that killing Van Fanel will not make it go away."  
  
"I really should slap you. You really do deserve it."  
  
"Remember, Second Lieutenant. Oh, Lord Dilandau, don't interfere with my agenda again. I really get mad when you do."   
  
"I guess you'll do okay," Dilandau practically un-hinged his jaw and yelled, "GATTI!" the Dragonslayers head popped into view.  
  
"Yes, Lord Dilandau?"  
  
"Show Lady Kirana to her chambers. Lady Kirana, I want these people in three months. Don't disappoint me."  



End file.
